1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a garment having a message on tile outer surface. More particularly this invention is concerned with a garment having a message displayed thereon and having an associated feature for attracting and focusing a viewer attention to the message.
2. Description of Related Prior An
Articles of clothing such as tee shirts, jeans, jackets, hats and the like commonly have messages applied to the exposed outer surface which are intended to be read by persons seeing the garment on the wearer. The messages applied to the clothing can be humorous, suggestive, protest statements, indicate membership in an organization, commercial advertisements and the like. An individual who wishes to convey a personal message to the general public wears the garment with tile message and often hopes the message will invite personal comments and individual contact with persons reading the message. Commercial enterprises often pay for the manufacture of articles of clothing printed with advertisements and then give the articles away with the hope the recipients will wear tile articles in public and thereby bring their message to the public.
The manufacture and sale of articles of clothing having message on them, and in particular tee shirts, has become an important sub-industry. There are numerous small "garage" size shops that produce only a few dozens tee shirts at a time. There are also large manufacturers who print thousands of tee shirts with one specific message.
A problem that has been encountered in the industry is that articles of clothing having messages applied to them have become commonplace. For example, in a group of persons in an informal situation where tee shirts can be worn, it is often difficult to find a person not wearing a tee shin with a message printed on it. This proliferation of articles of clothing having messages printed on them has resulted in most persons becoming so used to messages on the garments and having seen so many messages that they typically no longer bother to read the messages.
Attempts have been made to make the message garments more eye catching and thus more likely to have the messages read by the public. A commonly used technique is to make the garment of an unusual or vivid color, such as a neon yellow or safety orange. It has also been attempted to use bright colors for the printed message. The unique colors at best have been found to momentary attract a viewer's attention to the wearer but still do not interest the average viewer enough to read the message.
It has been determined that the average person, as the result of having been overexposed to messages on articles of clothing, does not want to spend the time and energy required to read and understand most messages. Messages on garments are now generally treated in much the same way as commercial advertisements on television, radio and in magazines which are typically ignored unless there is some special interest in the message.
What would be highly desirable would be a garment having a message displayed on it in a manner which will attract the attention of a causal viewer to the message and induce the viewer to read the message.